zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lisa URAQT
I made an archive of my talk page. Archive Un The only part of the page I am keeping is the QUOTES section, which will stay here, but the rest of the older messages are in the archive. QUOTES So, you probably saw my help wanted thing in my talk bubble. I'd be really happy if a bunch of users submitted their favorite quotes, whether by famous people, comedians, songs, books, Zelda game quotes (of course), or funny things that you've made up yourself. If you want to submit a quote, there are a few rules: *Put who the quote is by next to the quote itself. If you don't know, put -(unknown) by the quote. If the quote is supposed to be me talking, put (credit of ) by the quote. If it's a Zelda quote, put For example: **"Kids today couldn't last a day in our childhood. Hey, you want a snow cone? Go to that freezer, get a fork, and scrape out the ice." -George Lopez **"Omigod! I hate rules!!" -Mr. Person **"Build a bridge and get over it." -(unknown) **"My name is Lisa. Did you know that?" (credit of Mr. Person) **"Well, whatever." -Tetra, The Wind Waker *Please, nothing racist or politically incorrect. "Politically incorrect" things also include prejudice against people because of their religion, so nothing against Jews because the Holocaust is OVER. *I don't swear, so try to avoid profanity. If you absolutely have to, then try using @ symbols or $ symbols in place of their respective letters, A and S, or any other symbols you can think of. *Randomness and gibberish is allowed. I'm just going to see where people go with this, because if it doesn't work and if I get 15 million people just wailing on their keyboar;adjl;fajlkajtkjalsdfj baneuygbhvnmxv, then this rule will change. *You can submit as many quotes as you want, just don't go CTRL+C a text dump and CTRL+V it onto my page, that'll just crash everyone's computers if it gets that ridiculously long. Not that I'm against Zelda quotes, I mean, definitely not, just make sure you're submitting good ones. Seriously, it might matter to someone actually playing the game that his Helmaroc Plume sells for 800 rupees, but not so much I'm gonna put it into my talk bubble. *No spoilers!! please!! I'm not gonna put spoiler warning templates in my talk bubble, because that would just kind of kill it, y'know? And I don't want to ruin anyone's fun (or mine) playing the games, so just try to avoid the spoilers. *Happy quoting! Mother 3 quotes FTW *I will show a mature and grownup terribleness. And this terribleness... is a very mature and grownup terribleness. -New Fassad *hErE gOeS nO sOmEtHiNg. -mR. sAtUrN *Should the Ultimate Chimera escape from its cage, seal the exits and use full force... to feign ignorance and pretend nothing happened. -Notice Board *There's no fooling my wild nose! -Fierce Pork Trooper Portal-Kombat I think Terminans should be called Terminals. Why? Because it's just so funny that way. "Look at all the Terminals!" "I'm a terminal patient!" aaahh...the possibilities. --Dekutulla (talk) 13:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) "Shoot them in the head." (Leon S. Kennedy on killing zombies) User:Midna Rocks "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. I need to help you because fair is fair? Try, 'I need you to help me so I won't rip your spine out and beat you with it.' I might respond to that. Maybe. -Max from Maximum Ride: School's Out- Forever. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 20:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) (It's a good series with awesome quotes. I might add more once I find some more really good ones) I think I invented this but some other random person in some other random place probably said this first... "Pi r squared, right? But Pie are round! What is this world coming to... --DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 20:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *"RUN ***** RUN!!! HE GON' KEEL YOU!!!"-this line is from the YouTube vid PWNAGE and meta watch Dark Killer.--Shade Link (talk) 19:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *"MURDERER! YOU GAVE ME A COMPUTER VIRUS!! gph.y.Trojan Y.987g=46.........--Shade Link (talk) 19:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Obsessive Compulseive x2 In that case you're deffinetly obsessive compulsive about trying not to look like a girly girl(your doing a great job so far by the way).Midna Rocks Yeah I don't want to be called a girly girl either (especialy because i'm a guy). Have a good one! Midna Rocks Don't worry about it, I get that a lot, I mean A LOT A LOT! Midna Rocks join club plz!! umm theres a new club looking for members, and its only a few hrs old. it really needs members, and if your interested its here: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shade_Link/_Temple_of_Stalfos it may not be a whole lot but its getting better! '--C2' 22:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hylian Type Google Legend of Zelda Fonts. I got these awesome ones, including Hylian. UberPhoeb 03:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) why yes, you can Yes, you can join BTW Btw, how DO you talk in Hylian O_O--Shade Link (talk) 20:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Your bubble } |text = This is my club chat bubble }} your funny quote hey, i was flipping through the archives, and i noticed someone laughing at what you said on Big poe's talk page. what did you say?--Shade Link (talk) 19:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) these: I am here to serve..... and to have others serve me........ BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! BAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! SHOOT 'EM UP!!! Why So Serious?(come on must i have to do this?) Pretty Please!!?! With Sugar On TOP, And EVERYTHING Nice?!?!?!!? Frankly, my dear. I don't give a damn.--Gone With DA WIND baby!! Please, Gentlemen! This is the War Room!--Dr. Strangelove: Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb(serious that is the entire title!) Go ahead, make my day. --Sudden Impact k? Template:C2 '--C2' 03:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Engrish LOL If i had an ipod, and someone did that to me, my head would explode.--Shade Link (talk) 10:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ToC & Best Way To Hey Lisa, i'm not able to do the upcomming ToC or best Way To so I contacted WATCHER and he told me that he trusted you with the jobs so there you have it! Mr.Fairy (P.S. the Best Way To is Whats the best way to get the master sword? Asside pulling it from the pedistol) I don't know how to contact you, Mr.Fairy, so I hope you'll eventually see this here. I can do the ToC and the Best Way To next week; I'll remember to do it once a week has gone by since they've been updated. --Lisa Heya {{Amy|text: Heya Lisa! Where've ya been? I haven't seen ya all day on the shout box, and now the ShoutBox ReDeads are coming after me! HELP! I keep on typing